Almost Human
by Doctor Lennon 007
Summary: Someone tries to kill Lennie in Central Park. Mike goes to investigate the villainous Dr. Kern, in his nuclear experiment lab. What will happen when Mike goes missing? Season 5 cast. Don't know how far I'll get with this one; you have been warned. Don't worry, no slash.


**Oh my god. I don't own Law and Order! I just realized this! I couldn't wait to share this revelation with the world, so I'm telling you guys! I bet you never would have guessed . . . although Claire's death probably tipped you off. How was I so blind? How did I never notice that I didn't own this TV show?!**

**OK, I'm done blabbing. Read on.**

* * *

Lennie and Mike stepped out of the precinct's front doors.

"You want a ride home?" asked Mike.

"No, thanks," replied Lennie. "I plan to take a walk in Central Park. I'll get some

exercise, so I can occasionally catch the perp."

"Good luck," said Mike sarcastically as he walked to his car. "See you tomorrow."

"You too," Lennie said as he walked down the street.

*Dick Wolf Cash Register Sound*

Lennie walked over the bridge. He liked walking in Central Park, even if a disturbing

number of dead bodies were found there.

He noticed something on the pavement, which he nearly dismissed as a leaf. However, as

he got closer, he stopped and stared.

It was a $100 bill.

Lennie bent to pick up the money. Suddenly, a shot rang through the darkness. Lennie

quickly straightened up and pulled his gun out of its holster, returning shots into the darkness of

the trees. His assaulter fired one more parting shot, and then Lennie heard the shooter running

away, further into the darkness of the trees.

Lennie looked intently into the trees for a second, as though expecting them to start firing

at him next. Then, a flash of pain shot into his left shoulder, and he instinctively grabbed at the

shoulder with his right hand. When the hand came away, it was bloody.

*Dick Wolf Cash Register Sound*

Mike was finishing up a frozen meal when the phone rang. He reached over, barely

reaching the phone, and tried to grab it. Instead, he only succeeded in knocking it over. Mike

got on his hands and knees and retrieved the phone.

"Mike Logan," he said.

"It's Lieutenant Van Buren," said the caller. "Mike, Lennie's been shot."

Mike stood up abruptly, pulling the entire phone up by the mouthpiece's cord. Not again,

thought Mike. Not Lennie. If I had insisted on driving him . . .

"What happened?" asked Mike, gritting his teeth, trying to contain his anger.

"He's alright," said Van Buren. "He's just got a hundred-dollar bill and a scrape on his

arm from one of the bullets."

"Where is it?" asked Mike. "Wait . . . he's got a what-dollar bill?!"

"I'll let him tell you the story," replied Van Buren, amused.

*Dick Wolf Cash Register Sound*

Mike approached the crime scene. He could see Lennie sitting on a park bench, with a

bandage around his upper arm. Mike made a beeline for the seat.

"Are you alright?" asked Mike as he sat down.

"Never been better," deadpanned Lennie

"This happen every time you try to get exercise? No wonder I always catch the

criminals," said Mike.

"Very funny," said Lennie dryly.

"So, what happened?" said Mike.

Lennie told Mike the story.

"Why would someone want to shoot you?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," replied Lennie. "Maybe all of the people I've put in jail would do it? Not

to mention the ones who have gotten the death penalty . . . that makes for a lot of angry friends

and relatives."

"Do you think the $100 bill was a trap?" suggested Mike.

"The price of revenge," said Lennie.

"This is going to be fun," said Mike. "Investigating your own attempted murder . . . it'll

put an interesting spin on things, won't it?"

*Dick Wolf Cash Register Sound*

Interim: Lieutenant Van Buren has ordered Lennie to desk duty for the day, so that his

shoulder has time to heal a little. So Mike goes by himself to see a nuclear scientist. This

scientist, Dr. Kern, is the close friend of a banker who was shot to death two weeks ago. Dr.

Kern is a suspect in the banker's murder.

Mike walked into Dr. Kern's experimentation chamber, knowing that the scientist would

recognize him from an earlier interview.

"Dr. Kern?" he said. "Can I have a few words?"

The doctor looked up from his work.

"Maybe we should talk in the waiting room, Detective Logan?" suggested Kern. "If we

stay here, we'll be bombarded by a radioactive experiment. I just have to observe how it comes

out, so I'll go through this door, and you can go through that one into the waiting room. The

experiment will start in about," he glanced at his watch,"a minute and a half, so I suggest that

you move quickly."

Mike opened his mouth to respond, but Kern had already hurried out of the chamber

through the door which Mike had entered from. Mike heard the door automatically lock.

Feeling frustrated, Mike headed for the other door.

The other door was also locked.

Mike tried the door handle several times. Then he began to pound on the door, hoping

someone would come. He really didn't want to become part of Dr. Kern's nuclear experiment.

When he figured over a minute had passed, he ran to the other door, trying to get

someone's attention, to get out.

He blacked out.

*Dick Wolf Cash Register Sound*


End file.
